The present invention relates to a method of playing board games and more particularly to a method of playing a board game in which each of the players uses playing pieces with letters on them to form a chain of words.
Various board games have been developed, some using a board of general hexagonal configuration and some using playing pieces to form words. All of these various games have provided amusement and certain of them have been educational.
The present invention provides a board game which is both entertaining and educational and which also developes strategic skills not only in spelling and vocabulary, but in directing a word chain from one part of the board to the other both to extend a word chain from one player's side to another side or other sides while physically obstructing the word chain of the opponent player from reaching the opponent's designated side or sides.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.